


Something Goes Around

by Roxfreeze



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, don't ignore your boyfriend
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxfreeze/pseuds/Roxfreeze
Summary: 原本給Zag這個禮物是希望他有個伴，以及在有必要時能向死神求助，不過血神喜愛它的程度似乎超乎Than的想像──好像有點過頭了。
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 22





	Something Goes Around

**Author's Note:**

> 標題來自Layers of Fear的某一個環節，時間點在收到來自Thanatos的小老鼠之後。本來以為Mort這個字和拉丁文的Mors有關係，在寫作期間想查一下Mort是不是老鼠的意思，結果有大發現：法語的「死亡」這個字就是Mort。  
> 附帶一提，在櫃子裡選擇它的時候會發出啾啾聲這點很可愛。

終於在工作間騰出空檔，死神又一次自人間消失：這次沒有寧芙或任何生命在他身邊，因為人類們在征戰中愚蠢地使用劇毒，一併戕害了土地與其上的任何活物。Thanatos對他們本來就沒有什麼好感，更因業務量遽增而有些煩躁。相較起來，能回到大殿報告令他如釋重負，尤其感覺到Zagreus身上新鮮的血腥氣息接近更令他心跳加快：自血神在臨行前找到他，從衣兜中掏出一罐Thanatos十分熟悉的大玻璃瓶起，他的思緒中就有一塊被當時的畫面死死佔據著，怎麼都揮不去。甚至在工作中他都能毫無阻礙地想起他怎麼回應Zagreus：  
「如果你要這樣讓我難堪的話，我勢必會以牙還牙。接好了！」

在那之後Zagreus的氣息便離開大殿，踏上另一趟逃亡旅程；Thanatos則在瘴氣四溢的焦土中點收亡靈，惡劣的環境哪怕是他都難以忍受。上次他遇到這麼浩大的場面是在什麼時候？14世紀黑死病爆發時？第二次世界大戰？冥府在這些時候總忙得不可開交，Hades眼前擠滿生靈，死神則被淹沒在乾涸的血跡與屍體間嗅不到活物的味道。只有揣在懷裡的小傢伙陪伴著他，讓他在噩運肆虐的地帶還能帶有希望與快樂的記憶。自從Zagreus開始無止境的嘗試逃離後，Thanatos偶爾會從他臉上看見與自己相同的迷惑：被虛無和死亡所追逐，而對生命產生質疑。出於想要安慰他的理由，Thanatos胡亂地將那隻小老鼠玩偶扔給血神。現在他比自己更需要Mort，除此之外，它能讓Thanatos在危急時立刻趕到Zag身邊去。雖然無法時刻待在Zagreus身邊，至少能替他帶來一線生機，總比坐視不管好多了。

滿腦子都想著該怎麼保護Zagreus，死神回報完細項就離開主殿，途中繞進休息室，帶著兩瓶神酒往血神所在的房間去。雖然已經給過回禮，再怎麼說他都收到了貴重的禮物，還是該以適切的禮儀表現感激。剛到門邊，他就注意到Zag像隻貓一樣慵懶地蜷在床上，手裡把玩著什麼東西還念念有詞：「你還是像我們小時候一樣，一點都沒有變。」  
他在跟誰說話？Thanatos不敢貿然闖入，於是佇立在門邊，服裝使他融入牆柱的陰影不被發覺。Zagreus繼續說下去，這回帶著笑意：「我還以為你早就被丟掉，或者已經破破爛爛的了……沒想到Thanatos把你保管得這麼好。屁股上這個補丁是他幫你縫的嗎？不靠近還真看不出來。」  
原來是在和玩偶說話。Thanatos消除打擾Zag的疑慮，繞過柱身時卻看見令他心臟都要停止的一幕：Zagreus專注地盯著小老鼠晶晶亮亮的黑眼珠，隨即合起睫毛，在它的鼻頭上輕輕用嘴唇碰了一下。接著，他又掛起頑皮的笑容撫著玩偶的耳朵和圓滾滾的腦袋，儘管Thanatos不認為自己會嫉妒一個無生命的玩具，仍覺得他的眼睛灼熱刺人得能把玩偶盯出一個洞來。  
Zag直到他飄入房中才注意到死神來訪。「嘿，Than。什麼風把你吹來的？我正在和老朋友敘舊呢。」他坐起身，把Mort小心翼翼地放在大腿上。也許是Thanatos的錯覺，總覺得那隻老鼠的嘴角上揚得有些礙眼，彷彿在嘲笑他，於是冷起臉道：「你們似乎聊得夠久了，如果不介意我占用你們的時間……」他晃晃手上那兩瓶神酒。  
血神還沒發覺他的態度有異，依舊看起來相當愉快：「何不呢？」就去接Thanatos夾在指縫間的瓶罐。然而這時發生了一個誤會：死神以為他要將兩罐神酒都拿去，於是直接鬆手，其中一罐便自兩人掌間滑落；Zag雖眼明手快地用左手接住，但在過程中把瓶蓋撞開了一個小縫，金黃的液體便灑出幾滴在他腿上。死神看著那些酒漬在衣料上暈開，皺著眉出聲：「Zagreus，你的衣服──」  
然而Zag竟然不搭理他，把神酒放在一邊逕自去關心Mort。「竟然沾到了。」他捧著玩偶專注地端詳：「還好，只有幾滴。」眼見有一些液滴尚未潤進布料之中，血神把它們攬在指尖，放到嘴角吮乾。

這下子，Thanatos真的有些不悅。他往前半步，用手掌罩住Zagreus至今為止聚焦的目標，在對方疑惑地抬頭出聲時含住他的嘴唇。Zag嘗起來有神酒的味道，但他沒有放任自己沉浸其中，只比Zag給Mort的那個親吻長一點點。現在血神終於專注地看著他了。「我能理解你喜歡我給的東西。但同時我也希望，只該在你我之間傳遞的感情不會轉嫁到它身上。」Thanatos平靜地說，放開箝制Mort的雙手。Zagreus將小老鼠放到身後，隨即再把他拉近，啄吻死神的鼻尖；後者立刻意識到，這是為了扯平剛剛親吻Mort的那次。「放心，光就它沒辦法和我乾杯這點，你已經佔有優勢了。」  
他們碰杯時玻璃折射出光影，映在Mort小小圓圓的眼睛中；也許是Thanatos的錯覺，它的嘴角翹得高高，看起來依舊很開心。

**Author's Note:**

> 根據同時和Than還有Meg交往不會有負面回應這件事來看，Than好像不太會吃飛醋。但是如果在Thanatos出現的關卡召喚Skelly他又好像不太高興，個人的理解是只要能妥當地滿足對方的情感需求就沒有問題；因此人都在跟前了還冷落Thanatos才會導致這種事情發生。  
> 有興趣的話可以追隨[ twitter](https://twitter.com/rox_freeze)


End file.
